


A Huanlin Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [65]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, banana art jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>  Spoilers for episode 5 of Book 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Huanlin Fanfic

            “Hello?  Hellooooo, anyone up right now?”  Bolin walked down one of the halls of Suyin’s mansion, opening and closing doors that didn’t look too personal.  “I’m trying to find Wing and Wei?  I was told they were looking for me?  Hello?”

            A distant crash sounded from down the hall, followed by another, and then—frustrated yelling as Bolin turned almost right into a door that was thrust open.  “ _You_.”  Huan stormed out, huffing, face red, and Bolin jumped back sheepishly.  “I am trying to make _art_ , and you—you _uncultured swine_ keep yelling, and ruining everything!  Get out!”

            “Sorry!  Sorry sorry sorry Banana Guy—I, I mean Huan, sorry!”  Bolin held his hands up and grimaced.  “I’m not trying to disturb your bananas, I mean—art, I mean, uh…”

            Huan’s right eye twitched as he clenched a fist.  “ _It wasn’t a banana_.”

            “Right!  Right!  Harmonic Convergence, new age, inspiration, I got it, I got it!”  Bolin backed up carefully.  “I’ll just—get going, I’ll be going, okay, may you create your masterpiece in… peace.”

            He turned to leave, quickly, but after a moment he heard Huan call, “Wing and Wei are at the Power Dive pit.”

            When Bolin turned back around Huan had his arms crossed, stalking back into the room before Bolin could say anything.

            He didn’t think the door was slammed shut _too_ hard.


End file.
